diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akihiko
Akihiko is the Werewolf Prince and the son of the Werewolf King Eberto and the grandson of the previous Werewolf King Gottfried. He is also the owner of Okami. Appearance Akihiko is an extremely handsome wolf with white fure and beautiful shaped baby blue eyes. He is tall and muscular with a small muzzle and black nose. He also slender and well built. He also has shaped teeth and a scar across his chest along with a long tail and long black claws that are very shape. In his human form, Akihiko has fair skin and is just as tall, slender, well built, and muscular in his human as in his true form. He also has a round face. In his wolf form, Akihiko can look like an ordinary wolf but much larger than a regular wolf. His muzzle is much longer as well and his teeth and claws are much longer and sharper. Akihiko wears a black t shirt and and white pants along with brown shoes. He has a chain necklace around his neck and a black bracelet on his right wrist. In his school uniform, Akihiko wears a red jacket with a white undershirt which reveals his collarbone. The bottom of his shirt is ripped and his sleeves rolled up. He wears dark gray pants and white boots. Personality Akihiko is extremely aggressive and dangerous werewolf who loves to cause trouble for others. He's very sadist who enjoys hunting others both physically and emotionally. Akihiko is very arrogant towards the working class and humans, believing that he is better than them. However, he does shows to be scared of his father because the latter deeply wants him to be the king that he expected to be. According to Akihiko, because he is a werewolf, he has animal instincts that drives him over the edge greatly. Because of this, he can't handle his instincts due to his young age. Akihiko is also very prevented since he takes pleasure touching the heroine's body. He is quite abusive towards Yui and physically harassment her as well hitting her. During the full moon, Akihiko can turn blood thirsty and can kill anyone or anything in his path without any hesitation. Akihiko also hates studying and seems to have it a waste of his time (which is why he had to repeat a year of high school). Despite his sadistic personality, Akihiko does have a gentle side that he himself didn't know he had. If the heroine is on his route, Akihiko can be protective of her and will take great lengths to keep her safe. He can also be vulnerable in her presence and soon learns that he can have pleasure by just by being with her and not just her body. However, Akihiko can be extremely jealous of the other boys that Yui knows and will kill any of them if they just look at her. Akihiko also has a deep love for his father and does want to make him proud of him. Like the other boys, Akihiko learns the lesson of love and kindness. Akihiko also looks up towards those were great before him, showing that he has some honor in him. In his route, Akihiko can be quite selfless when he wants to protect his loved ones. However, even when he does, Akihiko can feel like no matter what he does he'll always failed. Akihiko can like a child most of the time but he can show that he is mature when he wants something (which is the heroine in this cast) and can prove that he can take care of it. Despite being held back a year at high school, Akihiko is extremely intelligent but doesn't seem to care about it much. History Akihiko was born to the Werewolf King. He spent his entire life as the heir of the Wolf clan. Growing up, Akihiko wanted to live up to his father's legacy but felt that he could never do it. During his time in his home and as well being forced to study, Akihiko came upon a book that revealed that the blood of Eve can make him extremely powerful. He soon planned to take the human girl Yui Komori. Relationships Eberto Akihiko loves his father very much and wants to him proud of him. However, Akihiko is afraid of his father because of the latter is unaware of the former's aggressive behavior. Akihiko believes that if he takes the blood of Eve, he'll become the son that his father will be proud of. Gottfried Although, Akihiko never met his grandfather, he does shows to look up to him a lot. Yui Komori Akihiko is vey mean to Yui in every routes she's in, including his own. Like the other boys, Akihiko is extremely abusive towards her and will harm her whenever he wants. Yui is the only human that he met. Akihiko enjoys touching her against her will. Akihiko have threatened her many times whenever she defiance him. Their relationship can be describe to that of a boy bulling a girl. Yui shows to be afraid of Akihiko due to the fact that he is a very aggressive werewolf who can and will kill if she ever disobeys him. Akihiko can also be extremely possessive of her and shows a great deal of jealousy towards the other boys that she has close relationships with. Okami Akihiko shows that he cares about his pet wolf. Okami is the only one other than his father that Akihiko is very kind towards. Akihiko seems to tell Okami almost everything that includes him kidnapping a human girl for his own selfish reasons. Abilities As a pure blooded werewolf, Akihiko is very powerful. He has inhuman strength, speed, small, sight, and hearing. According to Akihiko himself, such he is a werewolf, he's a lot stronger than the Sakamaki brothers due werewolves are stronger than vampires. It's unknown if this is true or if Akihiko is only telling this due his prejudices towards other demons. Trivia * Akihiko's name means "Bright prince". * Yui is the only human that he ever met. * He is the second character to be 19 (physicall) and is in the third year of his high school. The first was Shu Sakamaki. * Akihiko is also the second not to have a last name. The first was Kino. * He is the only character to officially own a pet. * Akihiko's favorite hobby is dogged ball. He even says that the game helps him with his athletes. * Akihiko secretly enjoys eating sweets but often hides this because he doesn't want to look like a weakly like Kanato Sakamaki. * Akihiko is the second character to be an only child. Category:Werewolves Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Students Category:Characters Category:In Love Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Princes Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Sons Category:Rich Characters Category:Royalties Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Heirs/Heiresses Category:Grandchildren Category:Grandsons Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Only Child Characters